


Beautiful

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Praise Kink, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Dickiforov, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri considers buying lingerie to get more in character for Eros.Victor is very enthusiastic about the idea and offers to help but instead they bang





	Beautiful

Shopping wasn’t how Yuuri preferred to spend his free time but Victor had asked him to take him to  Fukuoka because he wanted to buy gifts for Yakov and the others back in Russia and Yuuri couldn’t say no . 

Currently though he’d lost track of Victor who was off buying god knows what in one of the many shops leaving Yuuri to his thoughts. 

Yuuri had too many thoughts and most of them were centered around the store he was currently stood in front of.

Since Onsen on Ice he’d felt more comfortable with the role he played during Eros but there was still something missing. He could take it to another level he was sure. 

He just needed to be brave…

“What are you looking at Yuuri?” 

“Lingerie” Yuuri answered without thinking, “I was thinking it might help my performance of Eros if I wore some” then his brain caught up with his mouth.

“I MEAN-” he began turning to Victor with wide eyes and ready to flail.

“Wow, how unexpected of you Yuuri...but I think it’s a good idea” Yuuri’s mouth snapped shut even as his face heated up.

“I mean...really?” and it was embarrassing but if he was honest...Yuuri really wanted to try this.

“Yeah but maybe it’s best to order online, just so there aren’t unnecessary talk” Victor didn’t think it was weird. Victor was willing to help him with this. 

Yuuri relaxed with a smile.

“Yeah you’re right. Have you finished your shopping?” Yuuri smiled as Victor lit up and started excitedly show him his most recent purchases and with that Yuuri hoped the conversation had drifted out Victor’s mind. 

.He should have realised that wouldn’t be the end of it though. Victor was forgetful but he rarely forgot about anything related to Yuuri.

“Yuuuuri!” whenever Victor called Yuuri in  _ that _ tone of voice it meant shenanigans. Hopefully this time it won’t be one that gets Mari angry at him.

He still hadn’t recovered from her rage when she found the mess the two of them had made of the kitchen when they tried to cook katsudon at 3am.

“What is it Victor?” Yuuri asked walking into Victor’s room. 

Victor was grinning and had a tape measure in hand.

“I thought if we’re going to get you lingerie we should do it properly. Come over here so I can get your measurements.” Victor was clearly enjoying this too much and this wasn’t necessary at all but... 

Yuuri felt his face get all hot again so he knew he was blushing brightly but he still came into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Didn’t you already get my measurements?” and he had. That had been a special type of torture, feeling the way Victor’s hands had traced up his inseam, seeing how he looked on his knees in front of Yuuri…

“Yes but that was for your skating costume...this is for more intimate apparel so the fit has to be closer so off with your kit!” Victor seemed far too eager to get him naked. Yuuri raised an eyebrow but he pulled off his shirt. 

He did want to try this after all. 

He pulled off his sweatpants and looked to Victor who didn’t move.

“Well?” 

“Well what Yuuri? You haven’t finished” Victor’s eyes twinkled and he had a shit eating grin on his face. Yuuri felt his jaw drop.

“You aren’t serious!” and there goes the blush again.

“Deadly! I want the best fit possible for you!” Victor was enjoying this far  _ far _ too much.

“Victor really?” getting measured in just his underwear was bad enough but this...

“Trust me” and fuck Victor. Because of course Yuuri was going to do it now because he  _ did _ trust Victor.

Sighing in defeat and with a cherry red face Yuuri pushed his boxers down his legs and kicked them off, his arms crossing over his chest in embarrassment as he looked anywhere that wasn’t Victor.

For a long moment nothing happened. Yuuri finally forced himself to look at his coach, a snappish comment ready on his lips, but he choked on his words before they could come out. Victor was looking at him with an expression akin to awe, a dusting of red over his cheeks.

Yuuri cleared his throat and Victor’s eyes snapped up to Yuuri’s and his blush deepened.

“Sorry! I was just...lost in thought” Victor moved closer, “lift your arms?” Victor really didn’t need his chest measurements but Yuuri understood it was easier to start there so complied.

The tape felt cool against his nipples and Yuuri let his mind wander in an attempt to avoid a hard on. He contemplated that blush on Victor’s cheeks that was only deeper the closer he was to Yuuri.

Victor wanted to see him naked so badly...and this wasn’t the first time he’s tried to get Yuuri naked away from the onsen. That combined with the looks, the hugging...the fooling around on the ice to Stammi Vicino, the days out together...

Victor had dropped to his knees and was wrapping the measuring tape around Yuuri’s ass, his face inches from Yuuri’s dick which was somehow not getting hard despite the feel of the tape and Victor’s breath against it and the visual of his idol on his knees.

“You know...I’ve thought about this a lot” Victor breathed after writing down the numbers on a notepad next to him. He hadn’t bothered to stand up and the measuring tape dropped the floor.

“What wrapping a measuring tape around the front of my dick?” Yuuri joked but his smile faded a bit as Victor laid his hands reverently on Yuuri’s thighs.

“No.I think you know what I mean” and this time Yuuri couldn’t stop things from stirring in response and he didn’t want to.

He hadn’t been reading this wrong. 

Victor  _ was _ interested him.

Not just for his skating but sexually and possibly even romantically.

“I...I’ve thought of this a lot too, for years really.” Yuuri confessed quietly and was rewarded by a soft but genuine smile from Victor.

“So this is okay?” bless Victor for asking even as he could see how hard Yuuri was getting just from the feel of Victor’s breathing and the visual he was being presented with.

“Yeah...yeah it’s okay...I’ve just...this is a first” he reminded Victor gently, “So maybe...before that…” he reached down a hand to caress the side of Victor’s face in hopes that Victor would understand.

He did of course and rose to his feet, his hands coming to cradle Yuuri’s face. His eyes searched Yuuri’s as if looking for confirmation this was what Yuuri wanted. He must of seen what he was looking for because he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

Yuuri let his eyes slip closed as he leaned into Victor, his hands and arms sliding up and around Victor’s neck. His hands found themselves in Victor’s soft hair as he opened his mouth to him.

Victor breathed in sharply through his nose before deepening the kiss further, his tongue tasting the inside of Yuuri’s mouth.

They broke apart, both panting for breath. Yuuri tugged on Victor’s shirt.

“Off” he whined much to Victor’s amusement. 

“Of course Yuuri~” Victor teased before pulling his shirt over his head and letting it fall. He sank back to his knees in the same worshipful way. Looking up at Yuuri through his eyelashes.

“May I?” he asked

How could Yuuri say no?

He nodded and gasped when Victor’s lips finally made contact with his achingly hard cock. Victor left open mouth kisses over it, his tongue darting out to lick up the side and tease directly under the head.

Yuuri shuddered one hand burying itself in Victor’s hair. 

Victor smirked before gently pushing down the foreskin and taking Yuuri’s cock into his mouth. The wet heat of it was intoxicating and Yuuri couldn’t suppress the low moan that escaped him. More moans followed as Victor did so many interesting things with his tongue as he took more of Yuuri into his mouth.

What really caused the deep heat of pleasure in Yuuri’s gut however was Victor’s expression.

It was one of pure bliss. As if he hadn’t known happiness before having Yuuri’s cock in his mouth. 

Yuuri kept one hand on Victor’s head, not guiding or pushing, just grounding himself in the moment. The other ended up on Victor’s shoulder as the older man started bobbing his head. 

“Oh god so good! You’re so good Victor!” Yuuri moaned, unable to look away from the vision below him. 

Victor moaned around his cock and fastened his pace, a lovely blush painting his cheeks. 

“I’m not going to last” Yuuri warned. Victor pulled off, his hand still stroking Yuuri.

“That’s fine, I want to taste you” he told Yuuri before quickly taking him into his mouth again and taking him as deep as he could. 

Yuuri shuddered again and clutched Victor’s hair and shoulder tightly as he came down Victor’s throat.

Yuuri’s legs felt like jelly but he somehow managed to stay on his feet, his hands braced on Victor’s strong shoulders.

“Well you seemed to enjoy that” that should have sounded mocking or arrogant coming from Victor but instead he sounded.. _.relieved.  _ His smile was small and pleased but there was a flash of vulnerability that Yuuri didn’t understand.

“Of course I did” Yuuri answered instead of calling Victor out, “It was you” Yuuri felt a bit more confident on his feet and instead of using Victor as a support he helped the taller man to his feet.

Once he was on his feet Yuuri felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him and because he had effectively been given permission he did so. 

Victor made a noise of surprise but wrapped his arms around Yuuri and kissed him back with enthusiasm even as Yuuri licked into his mouth.

They eventually had to pull away, panting for air. 

“I’m...a little surprised” it must not have been a bad surprise though because Victor was smiling.

“Surprised?”

“That you kissed me...a lot of guys are weird about kissing...after...I’m not but a lot of guys…” Victor ran his hands up and down Yuuri’s biceps his eyes averted and a blush on his cheeks again.

“It honestly never even occurred to me to be weirded out by it. Besides if I’m willing to have your dick in my mouth why wouldn’t I be okay with kissing you after you’ve had mine in yours?” Yuuri could only assume that the guys who had an issue with it had gross dicks.

“I adore you” Victor was looking directly at him again and he looked so happy, so Yuuri must have said the right thing.

“Can I? I mean do you?” Yuuri reached out a hand towards the tent in Victor’s tracksuit bottoms but jerked it back to his side, unsure. 

“Yes please touch me” there was a bit of desperation in Victor’s voice as he led them to the bed. Yuuri found his hands on Victor’s waistband and pulled them down slowly along with those ridiculous tiny thongs. Victor helped get them off properly, climbing onto the bed backwards. 

Yuuri followed him, his lips finding Victor’s even as his hand closed around his hard cock. The both gave a sigh of pleasure as Yuuri’s hand made contact. 

He’d already seen it of course. The day that Victor appeared in the onsen was burned into his mind after all. But it was different seeing Victor like this, to  _ feel  _ him like this. 

It was a little overwhelming.

Especially as Victor was big.

Almost intimidatingly big to be honest.

But Yuuri was never one to back down from a challenge.

Yuuri stroked his hand up and down Victor’s cock once, twice, three times, before sliding down his body to settle between his legs. 

He looked up at Victor through his lashes as he mouthed at the side of his cock, his hand holding it in place.

_ “Fuck”  _ Victor cursed in Russian and Yuuri felt his lips curve in a smile against Victor’s hard length as it twitched in his hand. 

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Victor asked between heavy breathes as Yuuri teased his cock with his lips and tongue.

“Oh no  _ this _ I’ve done. Drunk Yuuri is kinda slutty but also scared of having anything done _ to  _ him.” Yuuri explained with a smirk, “Not that anyone was as beautiful as you” 

Victor looked stunned again and opened his mouth but whatever he was going to stay was changed into a deep moan as Yuuri took the head of Victor’s cock into his mouth.

Deep throating was not going to be an option but he was going to take as much as he possibly could of this fabulously big cock. He slid his mouth down slowly, breathing through his nose, jerking the rest of the length with his hands.

Victor swore loudly again in Russian, his hand landing in Yuuri’s hair and gripping it just shy of painfully tight.

Yuuri bobbed his head even as his eyes teared up. He’d never had his mouth stretched this much while going down on anyone. 

God it felt good.

But he wanted to make Victor feel even  _ better. _

He pulled out all his tricks: pulling back so he could draw patterns with the tip of his tongue, bobbing his head taking in Victor as deep as possible each time, playing with his balls. 

He was rewarded by a constant babble of what had to be Russian curse words.

He was so concentrated on Victor’s pleasure it took Yuuri awhile to realise he was hard again and humping the bed slightly. 

But when he did realise the need hit him hard. 

He pulled off Victor’s cock hurriedly, sitting up on his knees. 

“Would you fuck me?” there was an air of desperation in his voice but Victor didn’t immediately respond. Instead he stared at Yuuri with wide eyes that were dark with lust. His normally perfect hair a mess and his chest heaving.

“I-” Victor licked his lips, “I- do you want me to?” he asked finally.

“Yes! God yes I want that!” Yuuri didn’t even need to  think about it.

“But you haven’t done this before right?” Victor looked more nervous when Yuuri nodded to acknowledge that was true, “It’s just...um...that might not be a good idea”

Yuuri felt like he’d been slapped.

“What? Why!” 

Victor’s eyes darted around as he turned very red.

“It’s just...I’m kinda big..and if you’re not used to it…” Victor explained and Yuuri very nearly laughed out loud. Instead he crawled over Victor and captured his lips in a kiss.

“I haven’t done it with a  _ person _ but I fucked myself with a dildo just this morning” Yuuri purred against Victor’s lips. 

That hung in the air between them for a moment and in the next Yuuri found himself on his back on the bed having the breath kissed out of him.

“Fuck Yuuri! Are you trying to kill me?” Victor asked when he finally separated long enough to dig through his bedside table for some lube and condoms, “Thank god I was thirsty enough to bring condoms with me when I packed” Victor added in a mutter before he returned to kissing the life out of Yuuri.

As they kissed Yuuri heard the lube opened before feeling slick fingers tease his entrance. Victor pulled back to look Yuuri in the eye before breaching him with one finger. It slid in easy as anything and Yuuri moaned, arching his back. It was good but not enough. 

But Victor didn’t seem in a hurry as he slowly opened Yuuri up. 

“Beautiful” Victor whispered as he slipped a fourth finger into Yuuri, “You’re so beautiful and how do you not realise it?” 

The praise hit Yuuri straight in the cock, making him cry out in pleasure.

Victor pulled his fingers out and wiped his fingers clean before sliding on the condom.

Yuuri watched him with hooded eyes until he was finished and then lightening fast wrapped his legs around Victors waist and flipped them so he was on top.

“Yuuri?” 

“Tell me I’m beautiful again” Yuuri demanded, a switch having been flipped inside of him as he positioned himself over Victor’s cock, guiding it to his hole.

“You’re beautiful” Victor said before groaning as the head of his cock slipped inside Yuuri who threw back his head as he rocked back and forth in small movements, taking Victor a little deeper each time.

“Yeeesss…” Yuuri hissed, his hand pushing back his hair as he took Victor a bit deeper. 

“Goddamnit you’re so beautiful like this” Victor’s voice was reverent even as his eyes betrayed his hunger. 

“You’re the only one who gets to see this” Yuuri promised as he rocked up and back with a bit more force punching a moan from both of them.

“Yes I’m the only one who gets to see you this beautiful. Who gets to see your true Eros” Victor’s hands clutched Yuuri’s hips as Yuuri slid up, almost off of Victor before slamming down all the way.

“FUCK YES!” Yuuri wasn’t even trying to be quiet now, “You fill me so well! And only I get this Victor! You’re mine and I’m yours” Yuuri was babbling as he rode Victor in earnest. A possessive confidence overtaking him as he rode the man he’d been in love with in some way or another since he was 13.

“Yes I’m yours oh god I’ve been yours before I even knew it. You’re amazing, so beautiful, gorgeous, FUCK Yuuri!” 

“Claim me” Yuuri dared Victor, his eyes flashing dark. 

Victor swore again and then pulled Yuuri off of his cock before pushing him back onto the bed, hiking Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders before lining himself back up and slamming into Yuuri.

Victor set a hard fast pace as he folded Yuuri in half.

“FUCK YES! HARDER! GIVE IT TO ME!” Yuuri was shouting now as he took what Victor gave him happily.

“GOD DAMNIT!” Victor growled, “I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” 

“YES! Cum for me Victor!” Yuuri commanded.

Victor eyes closed and he threw his head back with gasp as his hips grinded in Yuuri. Yuuri drank up the sight of Victor in ultimate pleasure greedily, his hand sliding between them to grasp his dick and jerk it quickly. It didn’t take much before he was falling over the edge as well.

Victor finally opened his eyes and gently moved so he could pull out and lower Yuuri’s legs. He pulled off the condom and wrapped it in tissues before throwing it in the bin. 

He collapsed down next to Yuuri who was practically glowing, a smile of smug satisfaction on his lips even as he tried to catch his breath. 

Victor gave a little laugh before he curled himself around Yuuri’s body.

“You were beautiful” he muttered tiredly.

Yuuri couldn’t wait to see his reaction when Yuuri wore the lingerie he already had hidden in his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a follow up to this some day with Yuuri actually wearing lingerie. He was meant to in this fic but they ended up jumping each other instead 
> 
> Also everyone heard them and Mari told Yuuri off about it the next day and he was mortified.
> 
> Future sex happens at a Love Hotel
> 
> Also Yuuri knows when Victor is swearing in Russian because he recognises the words from Yurio's extensive vocab


End file.
